


【授权翻译】我终将不会泯然于众生

by SweetTeaInAugust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cancer, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaInAugust/pseuds/SweetTeaInAugust
Summary: 尤里•普利赛提宁愿去死，也不愿沦为平庸之辈
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything But Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223979) by [Tessa on Ice (tessacrowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessacrowley/pseuds/Tessa%20on%20Ice). 



  
五岁时，他第一次跌跌撞撞地走在冰面上，滑行了十英尺，就在那瞬间，他的整个世界变得绚丽多彩。

“妈妈！妈妈！”

“嗯？”妈妈应答说，又几乎立刻喊道，“尤里！小心！”

她的声音听上去发狂了一样，她似乎很害怕。但尤里想不明白这有什么好怕的。他依然还在结冰的池塘的上滑来滑去。他放声大笑，做旋转的动作，双腿交叉，呼出的空气在他身后结成了一长串薄雾，直到他失去了平衡，砰的一声一屁股坐到了地上。然后他马上站了起来，又摇摇晃晃地滑了一下，开怀大笑。

“瞧瞧他！”爷爷说时，尤里滑到了湖边，然后又向前摔在了雪堆里。“他真的遗传了他爸爸的天赋。他有天肯定会去打曲棍球的。”

“天呐，我希望别，”她忐忑不安地说，“尤里，别——”

“太棒了！”尤里兴奋地大喊道，可能整个村落的人都听到了他的声音。

她的母亲畏缩了一下，但爷爷哈哈大笑了起来。

“让他好好玩吧，安娜，”爷爷说。“走了这么半天，我这把老骨头也该歇歇了。”

“您的背又——？”

“坐吧，坐吧。”

尤里再次激动地喊了起来，这次他又一头栽进了池塘边上的另一个雪堆里。

“他甚至很享受摔倒的感觉，”她疲倦地说，一边把他们买的一袋子东西放好在长椅上，搁在身边。“这孩子都不怕疼。”

“我觉得这更能说明他是他父亲的亲儿子。”“爸，别说了……”

尤里全神贯注地在冰面上蹒跚前行，根本没感受到他们之间紧张不安的气氛，完全看不见母亲摆弄破旧的披肩，听不到爷爷叹气，也看不到他用手指轻轻敲击膝盖。

“安娜。”他刚开口说，但她打断了他。

“我现在不想提他，”她说，“至少在尤拉其卡面前不行。”

“好吧，”他说，“好吧，但是安娜，我们不能永远把这事瞒着他。他迟早会问的。我们还能瞒他多久？”

“可能他会彻底忘了他吧，”她轻声说道，“这样我们就走运了。”“但我们总该记得他的某些事情，不是吗？”

她没有回答，但当她看到儿子一脸栽倒在冰面上时，双手颤抖起来。他马上爬起来，就好像什么都没发生一样。

他们沉默了许久，爷爷将手放在母亲的背上，她靠向他的肩膀。尤里不停地尖叫着，大笑着，一次又一次地摔倒，然后笑得更大声。

***

八岁时，母亲和爷爷勉强用他们仅有的一点积蓄为他买了第一双滑冰鞋。尤里看到后，兴奋到无法呼吸。

“妈妈！”

“尤拉，生日快乐！”她微笑着说。尽管距最适合滑冰的地方还有半英里，尤里还是立刻甩掉了他的猫咪拖鞋，把它们穿上。

“格雷戈尔老板给了我们特殊优惠。你好好爱惜它们的话，等这双鞋穿小了，我们可以再找他换双大点的。”

这双鞋是纯白色的，闪闪发光，线条优美。它是尤里拥有过的最漂亮的东西。虽然对他来说，这双鞋大了快半圈，但他还是觉得它们是最完美的。

“太不可思议了！”尤里诧异地说。然后他又说：“好多鞋带啊。”他还不是不太会绑鞋带。

“我会帮你系的。”爷爷轻轻笑着说。尤里笑容满面地看着他，他继续说：“但不是在家里。”

尤里嗖地一下站起来，心脏似乎跳到了喉咙的位置。“我们可以去池塘吗？”他问道，“上周就结冰了吧？”

爷爷刚要开口，但又犹豫了一下，他转过头看看女儿，只见后者露出一个坚定的微笑，并说道：“当然啦，宝贝（kotyonok）。”

“安娜，还是我带他去吧。”爷爷说道。“那我要错过我儿子第一次滑冰吗？绝对不可能。”“安娜…”

母亲从扶手椅上站起来，她似乎想要证明什么东西。瞬间，她身体开始摇晃起来，向前倾倒在客厅的地板上，伴随着木头和金属巨大的碰撞声，把她身边的茶几掀了下来。

“妈妈！”“安娜！”

爷爷向她俯冲过去，想法设法在她的头磕到壁炉的砖块前抓住她。

“我没事，”她立刻有气无力地说道，“我没事，我真没事。只是——只是有点儿头晕而已——”

“快坐回去，安娜。”爷爷严肃地说，用两只手搀着她的胳膊帮她重新站起来。尤里踩着滑冰鞋外八字走，摇摇晃晃地把茶几从地板上扶起来。

“我说了我没事。”母亲敷衍说。

“等你站起来不晕倒了才能出去。”他严厉地说。

“尤拉其卡，快给妈妈烧点热茶。”

“好的，爷爷。”尤里闷闷不乐地回答说，他迅速冲到厨房忙活起来，只有他再次听到爷爷的声音的时候，他才停下来。这次爷爷的声音更轻，也更紧迫：

“安娜，”爷爷说，“要不要再上阿布拉莫维奇医生那看看？”

“这次肯定没那么严重。”她回答说。母亲的声音和爷爷一样轻，但语气中没有一丝紧迫的感觉。她的声音太疲惫了。尤里感到十分恐惧，他也说不上来到底是为什么。“他说过这可能是副作用，不是吗？”

“安娜，我们能不能不要再装作一切都安然无恙了？尤里迟早会发现的。”

尤里的双眼被溢满的泪水灼烧。为什么一切都不太好了？他回想起了过去几周听到的所有耳语，还有那个疯狂压低的声音说出的可怕的词：癌症。尽管尤里问了很多次这个词到底是什么意思，他们也都没有告诉他，但他已经开始害怕了。在他的脑海里，这个词对他来说就好像是一只令人毛骨悚然的如同吸血鬼一般的怪物，一点一点的在夜里把他妈妈的生命力吸干。

“爸，我真的想看他滑冰，”她说，“他说了好几个月了。”

他听到了爷爷的叹气声和母亲的啜泣声。尤里拖着沉重的脚步走到厨房更里面，心情十分沉重，双手不停地颤抖。

***

十岁时，他已经在仅有的滑冰场地——运动场旁边的小池塘滑了好几年冰了。他坐着爷爷老旧的大众汽车去莫斯科拜访他的舅舅，而且这次他终于有机会在真正的冰场上滑冰。

尤里觉得自己好像在飞翔，他很爱他的小池塘，但是它非常小，每过一天，它就变小一点。而在这里，尤里拥有了非常广阔的天地。他甚至滑上很久都不需要减速。他旋转，跳跃，再旋转，就如同他在电视里看过的维克托做的那样，或者说，他在尽可能的做得像他一样好。那怕摔倒了，他也完全不在乎——他只需要重新站起来，然后继续滑行。他的头发在空中飞舞，心脏强有力地敲击着他的肋骨。

他的妈妈在和一个年长的男人站在冰场边上聊天。他滑过他们身边时，他听到了他们在说什么，于是他在能听见声音的范围内继续滑，假装没有在偷听。

“——完全没受过专业训练吗？”

“就好像我们负担得起似的。”妈妈说。

“只是——”男人摇摇头。他留着花白的长头发，长着一个鹰钩鼻。“我几乎没见过一个十岁的孩子没受过专业训练就能跳出阿克谢尔两周跳。”

“他非常喜欢看滑冰比赛。”她解释说道，“从小池塘刚结冰开始，他从早到晚都在那滑，每个冬天如此。”

“听起来，他很有动力。”男人说。

“是的。”母亲回答说。尤里看到她说话时脸上泛起的微笑，自豪感在心底油然而生。他抬起一条腿，开始旋转起来。他这么做并不是想要炫耀，只是因为他真的可以做到。

他渐渐慢下来，旋转带给他的兴奋感消失了，心跳声在耳边变得柔和许多，于是继续偷听他们的谈话。

“——普利赛提女士，不让天才接受训练简直是天大的罪过。”

“雅克夫，道理我懂，但我刚才已经说过了，我们负担不起，”她说道，“我不知道我的兄长和您说了什么——”

“他和我说我该训练他成为职业运动员。”

肾上腺素猛然在尤里胸口上飙。他其实已经停了下来，滑冰鞋的冰刀摩擦着冰面，他盯着他们看。但他们聊得热火朝天，根本没注意到他。

“还有，等参加竞技后，他可以用部分奖金付训练费，他肯定会赢的。”那个叫雅科夫的男人接着说。

他非常肯定，他母亲现在的表情和他此时一模一样。她目瞪口呆地看着雅科夫，紧紧攥着裹在刚刚落光了头发的头颅上的披肩。

“雅科夫。”她说道，但似乎不知道接下来该说什么才好。

“普利赛提女士，”雅科夫回答说，“尼基福罗夫之后，我再也没在冰场上见过像他一样有天赋的孩子了。”

就在这瞬间，尤里猛地向墙边滑去，结果重重地撞在了墙上。这突如其来的响声把他们两个吓了一跳。“您是维克托•尼基福罗夫的教练？”

“你偷听了多久了？“雅科夫厉声责问他。

“妈妈，我想训练！”他双手紧紧抓着墙壁，说道。

“尤里——”

“我可以和安东舅舅一起住，对吧？你和爷爷什么时候来看我都行，开车一小时就到了！”

她叹了一口气，说：“尤里，别这样——”

“先生，我做什么都愿意！”他抬起头，眼神坚定地看着雅科夫，说道，“就算我得把我以后的所有奖金都给您，我也愿意。我想和维克托•尼基福罗夫一样！”

尽管雅科夫看起来还在为刚才他突然打断他们谈话生着气，但听到他的话后还是心软了。“小子，”他说道，“只要你尽最大的努力，还可以更出色。”

尤里抬着头屏息凝视了他好几秒。比维克托•尼基福罗夫还要出色？不太可能吧。

他的母亲发出了虚弱的声音，尤里再回头看她时，她要晕倒。她努力扶着墙，不让自己倒下。

“妈妈！”

“普利赛提女士！”

雅科夫刚好来得及扶住她。当尤里迅速冲向门的方向，快速跑到她身边时，她已经坐在了附近的一把长椅上，目光呆滞，枯瘦的双手紧紧攥着她的头巾。

“妈妈。”尤里跪在她脚边轻声说，“妈妈，我是不是该叫——？”

“不，不用，”她上气不接下气地说道，“不用了，宝贝，我很好，只不过……这件事吓到我了，仅此而已。”

她在撒谎。尤里是可以判断出来的。他接收到坏消息的唯一途径就是破解善意的谎言。

“雅科夫，您真的那么觉得吗？”母亲问他说，试着将话题转移，“您觉得我的孩子将来会比维克托•尼基福罗夫还要出色？”

雅科夫看了看他们，似乎在承认一件她不愿承认的事。就好像一切都不明显似的，她的皮肤惨白，双手枯瘦，头发也都掉光了，更不用说她的小孩子正跪在她脚边哭泣。

  
“我确实这么觉得的。”他说。

她沉默了片刻，眼神依旧很茫然。最终，她翠绿色的眼眸向下看着尤里，然后，她脸上泛起微笑。

“那好吧，”她说，“我觉得我们是不是得和安东叔叔谈一谈？”

***

十二岁时，他的母亲去世了。

当他训练途中被半路叫出来，看到爷爷默然站在大厅里，用手揉搓着他毛躁的白发，他就知道有不好的事情发生了。

爷爷告诉他，他得换上便装和他走。尤里在更衣室沉默了十分钟，感觉自己难受到想要吐出来。在车里的一个小时简直无法忍受，他感觉自己就要哭出来了。

  
他们到医院后，尤里甚至认不出来躺在病床上的女人是谁。距离上次在圣诞节见到她只过了几个月。在如此短的时间里，他曾经美丽的，容光焕发的母亲竟变成了如骷髅一样可怕的将死之人，她的脸色惨白，双眼深深凹陷。

“我的宝贝来了，”她说，“很抱歉在你训练的时候把你叫出来。”

尤里有冲她大喊的冲动。她都快要死了，打断他训练又怎样？到底他妈的有什么好道歉的？  
“尤拉其卡，为什么那么难过？过来。”

他僵硬的双腿支撑着他走到她身边。这个年久失修的医院一点都不像他去年脚踝骨折时去的那家医疗中心。这里的一切都是破败的，灰白的，老旧的。

“它又回来了，是不是？”尤里轻声问道。

她皱了皱眉。她还没能说出一个字时——

“别对我撒谎了，妈妈，”他说，“别再这样了。”

她吞咽了一下。

“宝贝，它又回来了，”她说着，手放在他的手腕上。她的手就像冰块一样凉。“对不起。”“不要说对不起，”他的双眼灼烧着，生气地低声说，“不要道歉。”

“到这儿来，宝贝。”

他强忍着，可是眼泪还是夺眶而出，顺着他的脸庞流下来。他爬上病床，蜷缩着身子对着她躺下来。病床上还有很多剩余的空间，她瘦了太多了，她几乎没有占一点儿地方。

尤里在她的怀中抽噎起来，她用一只消瘦不堪的胳膊搂住他的肩膀。

“从你出生起，你就不断地给我惊喜，尤拉其卡，”她边说边抚摸着他的发丝，“先是你的勇气，然后是你的决心，接下来是你的天赋。你生命中的重大悲剧竟显得如此平凡，这多少有些不公。”

“妈妈。”他呜咽着呼唤她。

“你爸爸醉驾车祸身亡死了，你妈妈也输给了癌症，”她说道，“这都太平淡无奇了，不是吗？”

“别说了，妈妈，别这么说了。”

“尤拉，关于我，还有我期望你成为一个什么样的人，这一点你一定要记住，听好了。”她用手指抬起他的下巴，坚定地注视着他布满血丝的，眼泪充盈的双眼。

“你要成为一个卓越的人，要一直给大家惊喜。就像我期望你的那样，你一定要做一个有才华，出色的，勇敢的人。”

“妈妈。”他哽咽着呼唤她。

“宝贝，不要泯然于众生。”她说。尤里再次倒陷在她怀里，感觉自己的整个世界崩塌了。

某一刻，她就这样哭着在妈妈怀中睡着了。几小时后，爷爷把他摇醒，告诉他她已与世长辞。


	2. Chapter 2

十三岁时，他已经忘记了最初每完成一个完美的三周跳时心口奔涌的喜悦；十三岁时，他已然遗忘了许许多多快乐的事，生活缩减为三部分：训练，不训练，睡觉；十三岁时，尤里最盼望的是睡觉的时光，周遭一切事物都被阴影笼罩着，唯有梦境是五彩斑斓的。

雅科夫察觉了他的变化，每隔几个月，他都试着跟他提起。

“你和爷爷一起过复活节吗？”他问道，尤里正向前靠着扶手杠，身体弯曲，将右腿抬起，直到将它笔直地悬在半空中。

“或许吧。”他抓着停在空中的腿，答道。一，二，三……

“期待放假吗？”

“还行吧。”七，八，九……

“你要是想的话，你可以早走几天，最近训练挺刻苦的。还有好几个月赛季才开始。”

尤里放下右腿，抬起左腿，说：“不要紧。”一，二，三……

“我觉得这比你愿意承认的要要紧得多，”雅科夫说，“你以为训练的时候我没听到你的手机一直在嗡嗡响吗？你爷爷每天给你发多少条短信？”

“这真的一点都不关您的事。”尤里吼道，忘记自己数到哪了。“你的姿势歪了，尤里！”维克托从屋子另一头哼唱道。

“闭嘴！”尤里对他嚷道，差点失去了平衡。尤里已经完全不记得自己哪天仰望过维克托了。事实证明，与偶像朝夕相处后，曾经对他的一切美好幻想都会破灭。

“尤拉其卡，回家吧，”雅科夫说，“这是教练的命令。”

尤里将双腿放回到光滑的木地板上，目瞪口呆地盯着雅科夫，问道：“什么？”

“回家吧，”他说，“恢复和训练是一样重要的，你一直都忽视它。”

“我在恢复！我恢复好了！我一直都有做那些烦人的按摩，不是吗？”

“我不是说按摩，”雅科夫生气地说，“尤拉其卡•普利赛提，下周四是什么日子？”

尤里的双唇僵成了一条纤细的直线。

“回答我。”

“她的生日，”他答道，声音比他预想的要小一些。

“那么我猜，这就是为什么你爷爷不停地在训练期间给你发短信。你都没回吗？”

尤里觉得双眼开始灼烧起来，眼泪马上就要夺眶而出，这简直莫名其妙，令人懊恼不已，并且太丢脸了。他用尽浑身解数将眼泪忍了回去。他不会在训练的时候哭，绝对不会。

“我不想回去。”尤里说，他觉得自己实在忍不下去了。“你记得运动医学概论吧。”

“雅科夫——”

“受重伤后，第一步要做什么？”

“这个隐喻真差劲。”尤里对他怒吼道。

“受伤的部位要休息，直到最严重的疼痛消退，你个小混蛋。”雅科夫说。

“已经过去十个月了，是不是？下一步该是什么？轻轻拉伸受损的肌肉。”

“这不是前交叉韧带拉伤！”尤里冲他大吼道，“我妈已经他妈的死了！”

整个屋子鸦雀无声。尤里十分愤怒，已经不会因为自己失控大吼而感到心烦意乱。

雅科夫缓缓地蹲到他身前。教室里一些人假装继续拉伸，另一些人则公然盯着他们。

“其实它们之间没有太大的区别，”他说，“我批你假了，你必须得直面痛苦，否则后果更严重。”

“雅科夫——”

“回家吧，”他说，“我已经把你下周的安排都取消了。”

他本来要打他一拳的。之前他打过一两次，但雅科夫仅有的反应只是告诉他说，他应该把打架的力气花在热身运动上面。尤里怒不可遏却也无能为力，只好气冲冲地从他身边走开，猛地扯掉隔着紧身衣的大号毛衣。

那天晚上，他全程跑着回到了安东舅舅的公寓。而舅舅也十分仁慈，没有过问尤里为什么整晚都在哭泣。

***

这里的一切事物都不大对劲。他记忆中那照射在积雪上耀眼的阳光，拂过脸颊的冬风，还有胸口怦怦的心跳声，全都被树下那块大理石墓碑吞噬了，墓碑竖立在儿时的运动场旁的小池塘边。

春回大地时，整片田野渲染着绿色，空气里充盈着刚刚盛开的花朵的芳香。尤里十分厌恶这番景象，可他也解释不出到底是为什么。

“你觉不觉得，她的决定有点奇怪？”爷爷问道。尤里没有回答。“但她确实是这么跟我说的，”他接着说道，“就在这儿，池塘边的这棵树下。我觉得她这么做是为了你。你还记不记得之前冬天的时候，你每天都在这儿滑冰？”

尤里恨透了这件事。他很讨厌别人提起它，哪怕他知道他们是无意的。为什么一个人要被强迫着记住死去的人？这样做并不能从中得到任何好处，只会让人更加痛苦，无助，迷茫。

“那是很久以前了。”爷爷说道，尤里每沉默一秒，爷爷的声音听起来就越悲伤，“我觉得你可能已经不记得了。”

“我记得。”尤里说。他确保他的语气传达出来的意思是他不愿记得这些事。“她非常喜欢看着你滑冰，”爷爷说，“也许这就是她想要葬在这儿的原因。”

“她现在什么都看不见，她都死了。”显然，他不想再穿上滑冰鞋踏上这片荒凉的池塘半步。

爷爷停顿了一下，然后叹了口气，说：“尤拉，我知道。”

“我们能回家了吗？”家里其实也没比这里好到哪去——屋里的每一样东西都留存着她的印记；她的披肩仍旧挂在正门过道敞开的衣柜里，她的书依然摞在书架上——但尤里觉得其他的任何事物都要好过他此时此刻正在经历的。

“你不想跟她说说话吗？”

“爷爷，我可不像您似的，我才不和石头说话。”他说罢，立刻转身离开。他径直向伫立在小山坡顶端的简陋小屋走去，小草在他裸露的脚踝旁沙沙作响。

“尤里。”爷爷在身后喊他，但尤里没有回头。

***

在尤里突然大吼说他的母亲已经死了之后，他的队友们开始躲着他。甚至维克托也和他保持距离，这令尤里惊讶万分，因为他从来都不知道尼基福罗夫竟然可以把他那张臭嘴闭上。

接下来的几个星期里，队友们从远处投来同情的目光，多数情况下，他只能这样和他们交流，令他烦透了。严格讲，他更希望别人完全不搭理他。早在几个月之前，尤里就对他的队友们感到厌烦了。人人都知道，他的水平要高于他们多数人， 唯有维克托可以和他较量。但坦白说，尤里离了他也没什么大不了的。

所以，当他训练结后打开储物柜，发现里面放着一个小小的特百惠塑料盒时，他会感到无比诧异。盒子的盖子上还贴着一个纸条。

尤里对着它皱眉片刻，然后向后扫视了一下同时在换衣服的五个男生。他们没人注意到尤里在看他们。尤里回过头继续盯着塑料盒，犹豫了一下后，将粘在上面的纸条取了下来。

我爸爸去世后，妈妈给我做了这个。每当我难过的时候，她就会给我做。或许，它能让你开心一点吗？

这个人的字歪歪扭扭的，并且还没留下名字。

尤里将纸条贴在柜门内侧，将塑料盒拿出来，把盖子打开，里面盛着六个不知道是什么馅的饺子——尤里立刻就被它们的味道迷住了，他的肚子开始咕噜咕噜地叫。是羊肉馅的吗？

他将鼻子凑上去闻了闻。肯定是羊肉的味道！他爱极了羊肉。除此之外，他还闻到了一股淡淡的清香，他不确定那到底是什么味道，但它又香又诱人。尤里突然觉得饿极了。

他回头看了看更衣室里的其他几个男孩。是他们其中一个人送的吗？他完全不知道到底谁会包饺子。会不会是雅科夫送的？尤里再次回想起了雅科夫做的饭，吃了他做的东西能活着回来就不错了。到底是谁的父亲去世了？尤里从来没能好好了解过他们其中的任何一个人。

“这是什么味道？”维克托问，他突然从尤里的储物柜旁冒了出来。维克托出于对尤里逝去的亲人的尊重，和他的关系变得不太自然，但什么也抵挡不过羊肉香味的诱惑。“噢，饺子！”

“滚开，尼基福罗夫，这是我的。”尤里啪的一下把盖子合上了。

“你不打算分给我吗？你太坏了！我一直对你那么好。”

他的眼睛几乎是在对着塑料盒闪着光。尤里把它在怀里搂得更紧些。

“那这样吧，”尤里说，“如果你给我成年组首战的短节目编排，我就给你一个饺子。”

维克托有些疑惑又有点生气地看着他，说：“你已经问我好几个礼拜了，我说过不行的。你真觉得我会因为一个饺子而屈服？”

“我就是这么觉得。”尤里答道。

“好吧，你说对了，我真的会。”

尤里再次将塑料盒打开，给了他一个饺子。维克托脸上露出了满意的笑容。

“尤里，很高兴和你做交易！再见！”

维克托非常大口地咬着饺子离开了。他离开更衣室前，尤里听到他说的最后一句话是：“啊，羊肉！”

尤里脸上绽出了笑容。一个饺子竟能在短短一天里对一个人的生活作出如此重大的改变，他不仅午饭有了着落，而且还拿到了成年组首站的金牌编舞。他甚至觉得……

尤里说不出那到底是怎样的一种心情。但他确信，他感到很温暖，并且这种感觉棒极了。他身边的多数人，包括和他最亲近的人，总是倾向于让他自己来疗愈心灵上的痛苦。尤里之前从未像这样感受过来自他人的善意。

他抓出来第二个饺子，要了一小口。天呐！太好吃了！他吃东西时嘴里发出的声音都不那么文雅了。他已经多久没有吃上家里做的饭了？

他正打算问剩下的几个男孩是谁做的，但在他开口前，那个尤里叫不上来名字的哈萨克斯坦男孩满脸通红，手忙脚乱地从他身边飞速经过。他本来想要第二天问他，之后却一直没有问。

***

就这样，两年后，尤里飞到日本让维克托兑现那次“饺子交易”的承诺。他的教练不会轻易饶恕他就这样随随便便飞走了，严格来说，这次的行程也不会被批准，但尤里不想管那么多。在他眼里更重要的，是把维克托拽回莫斯科，然后逼他兑现承诺。

他在那个落后的小县城停留时，有许多事发生。虽然其中一些很有趣，但大多数都令他及其厌烦。维克托找了一位新男友，简直令人作呕。更糟的是，那人正是另一位Yuri。不过最坏的还当属那场莫名其妙开展的表演赛，它结束后，尤里痛苦不已。

事到如今，尤里觉得在长古津发生的唯一一件好事就是——他有生之年第一次输掉了花滑比赛。

最初他也生气——更确切地说，是暴怒——但当他拉着行李箱抵达机场，登上第一班飞往莫斯科的航班时，心底忽然充满了全新的感觉。它在他肋骨两侧嗡嗡作响，直到流过指尖。仅仅在航站楼等候了二十分钟后，他便意识到这种感觉就是被激发出来的决心啊。

他未尝有过这样的感觉。有生以来，他不费吹灰之力便能做到最好，身边的人都无法对他构成威胁。

但现在，他有了炸猪排盖饭这个对手，哪怕他频频失败，总是令人啼笑皆非，但他依旧有可能是尤里见过的最优秀的花滑运动员。并且有维克托在日本做他的教练，他只会变得越来越强。

强烈的愤怒感和具有毒性的肾上腺素交织在一起，在他的血管中涌动。这种感觉完全不会让人感到悲伤寒冷。它是炽热如火的，充满仇恨的，立刻开始将他吞噬。尤里会击败炸猪排盖饭的。必要的话，他愿意在大奖赛前不舍昼夜地训练。他一定能行的，他必须做到，否则，他还他妈的有什么存在的意义？

尤里体内可能会被刚刚涌出的愤怒和凶残吓倒的那一部分，已经在它觉醒之前就扼杀在了摇篮里。

或许，他整个人正剧烈地燃烧着，这样总好过冷冻冰封。


	3. Chapter 3

为了成为第一名，尤里心甘情愿地出卖了自己的灵魂，他亲吻首席的手，与她签下契约。他比从前拼命的多，现在，他正以一个月前完全想不到的方式按压，拉伸，弯曲自己的身体。  
“雅科夫和我把你的自由滑节目编排完了。”不知是周三，还是周四，莉莉娅对尤里说。尤里已经不在意日期了，然后她忽然打断道：“抬高点。”  
尤里已经保持了三十秒阿拉贝斯克舞姿，他手握住的那条腿抬得很高，脚腕的位置与视线齐平，身体火辣辣的疼。尤里享受着痛感，将腿又抬高了些，纠正了因疲劳而有些下降的姿势。  
“你要滑的曲目是钢琴协奏曲B小调Allegro appassionato，”她说，“安排了四个四周跳。”  
“我要跳六个。”尤里咬牙说。  
“别太放肆。”莉莉娅回应道，没有数漏节拍。  
“我没放肆——”  
“抬高点，”她命令道，尤里后退了一下，将他伸长的腿继续抬高。  
“我想跳六个四周跳，”尤里重复说，“后半至少放四个。”  
“换腿。”  
或许有些过于急切了，他的腿落回了地面，然后抬起另一条腿，身体折回伸展的阿拉贝斯克舞姿。  
“尤拉其卡，这是你的上升成人组后的第一个赛季，”莉莉娅说，“你不用非得炫技才能赢。”  
“我不只想就那么赢了，”尤里反驳说，他紧绷着下巴，努力保持轻松优雅的表像，而他背部和腿部的肌肉紧绷着怒吼。“我想打破世界纪录。我要打破世界纪录。”  
“太贪心了，”莉莉娅斥责说，“野心和贪婪之间有一条明显的界限。”“我想跳六个四周跳，再加上两组联合跳跃。”  
“你没有足够的耐力跳完六个四周跳和两组联合跳跃。”  
“等到大奖赛的时候我就可以了。”  
“尤拉其卡•普利赛提，身为你的教练，我要告诉你，你的野心太膨胀了。维克托十五岁的时候都不能跳六个四周跳。你的经验和技术完全没法让你完成这种节目。”  
“那到底还有什么意义？”  
莉莉娅没有回答，但尤里能够感觉到她指责的目光压在了他的肩上。  
“如果我一直都表现平平，我的整个赛季还有什么存在的意义？巴拉诺夫斯卡娃，我滑冰不是为了搞这些小儿科的东西。”  
“那你滑冰到底是为了什么？”她严厉冷峻地责问道。  
尤里想要开口回答，但却不知道该说什么。他感到有些难堪，他忽然意识到自己甚至想不起来滑冰的初心。他花了片刻搜寻内心深处的记忆。他曾经很热爱它，不是吗？他回想起了洒在雪地上的耀眼阳光，拂过脸颊的风，还有当他在小池塘上飞舞时，围巾拍打的声音——  
他内心深处的某个地方忽然剧烈地疼痛起来，尤里立刻驱散了所有类似的记忆。如果他曾经喜欢滑冰，那么现在他就不喜欢，因为他不再需要了。  
他回答道:“要出人头地。”虽然有些迟疑，但他坚定的语气几乎足以说服自己。这可能还不是真的，但尤里觉得只要他足够努力，就能让它成真。  
莉莉娅盛气凌人地向下盯着他，双手在胸前交叉，当她把重心转移到另一只脚上时，毛衣纤维发出了沙沙声。  
“六个四周跳，两组联合跳跃。”她停顿了许久，然后说道，“两脚交叉。第五个动作。”尤里把腿放下，胸中满溢着满足感。  
“第五个动作！”莉莉娅厉声说，尤里全身上下迅速集中注意力。“一，二，三——”

***

如果仇恨有姓名，那么它一定叫做让•雅克•勒鲁瓦。那人长着一张令人憎恶的，让人想要一拳揍上去的脸。  
之后，尤里时常梦到他，他总是骄傲自大，讨人嫌，醒来后，他一个上午都怒火中烧，要么就肌肉疲劳。  
安静一些的时光里，雅科夫唠唠叨叨的声音会在尤里脑中萦绕，他教育他要适度平衡训练和恢复，但他每次都把这种声音压下去。此时此刻，整个世界上最重要的事只有在最后一个四周跳时让脚趾顺利着冰。如果他不得不熬夜到凌晨两点，趁中国的其他人睡觉的时候偷偷练习，他也愿意。  
他坚信，这是他上次只获得了银牌的原因。要是他第六个四周跳能顺利着冰，要是他能够完美地衔接到旋转动作，他就能赢，他便能打败那个混球。  
他的腿好像燃起了熊熊烈火。这是他第三遍滑Appassionato，他的肺仿佛要爆炸一般，发丝沾满了脸颊流淌的汗水。  
他只需要再完整的滑一次，然后就能放松地慢跑回到酒店——  
但是他摔倒了，这次甚至不是因为连环跳跃而摔倒，而是因为前面的腾空翻越，之前比赛时从未出现过这种状况。他用脚外侧着地，脚踝狠狠地扭向左边。尤里尖声怒吼，再次摔倒，身体贴着冰面打滑，最后重重地撞在了墙面上，发出一声巨响，响声在冰场回荡。  
尤里的心怦怦直跳，他头晕目眩，几乎无法动弹。他疯狂地整理好思绪，检查自己的身体。老天爷，求求您千万不要让它骨折。  
他在滑冰鞋里屈伸脚趾，一阵强烈的痛感袭来，但还好，不是骨折，只是脚扭得有些严重罢了。操。他现在不能崴脚，因为后天就要进行男子单人赛。  
尤里非常缓慢地坐起来，往各个方向蜷曲身体。他发现不仅仅只有脚踝疼痛，他的大腿，小腿，肋骨，胸口——每一个部位都很疼。他浑身充斥着剧痛，现在崴脚简直是雪上加霜。  
他甚至顾不上先走出冰场。他解开鞋带，缓慢地脱掉鞋——“他妈的，”他把脚从滑冰鞋里拽出。他拽得用力过猛了，呜呜地哭了起来。“操，太他妈疼了，操，他妈的。”  
它百分之百是扭到了。尤里浑身颤抖了起来。它真的崴了，但不可以这样，至少现在不行，绝对不可以在他还有不到三十个小时就要比赛的时候扭伤。  
他眯起眼，然后闭上它们，向后靠着墙，努力使自己冷静下来。不会有事的，他对自己说。去他妈的扭伤。到明天早上，最严重的伤就好了。如果他得崴脚登场的话，那他就这么登场。他必须登场。就算留下终身残疾，他也要戴着代表荣耀的金牌走出赛场。  
他在颤抖，他告诉自己，他不是因为疼痛，仅仅是因为他正坐在冰面上而已。他身体前屈，将脸埋在掌心里。汩汩泪水从眼角流下来，他对自己说，他不是因为难过，而是因为愤怒。  
当他奋力站起来的时候，他将灼热的，受伤的脚踝压在冰面上，这样他便可以体面地离开滑冰场。他不会被狗仔队抓拍到哭泣的样子和一瘸一拐的身影。他不能表现得太明显，他绝对不会。

***

他最终还是得了第二。由于脚踝的剧痛，他在自由滑的时候摔倒了，但好在他能重新站起来。  
雅科夫在座位上冲他大喊，流下了眼泪，但尤里已经习惯了。他的得分会令一些他熟知的运动员流下幸福的泪水，但这于他而言什么也不是，只不过是因摔倒扣了十分罢了。  
尤里磕磕绊绊地和雅科夫一起走出冰场，痛苦地大吼了一声，然后跌进了一排堆放在墙边的折叠椅中。  
“尤里！”  
在他摔倒在地上之前，雅科夫迅速抓住了他的胳膊，立即带他坐到旁边的长凳上。  
教练脸上的愤怒瞬间烟消云散，他立即问道：“伤到哪了？”  
尤里咬牙切齿，他的脚踝依旧火辣辣的疼。“我没事。”  
“你这个小混球，我问你到底伤到哪了？”  
他紧紧地闭上双眼，头颅重重地靠在走廊一侧由空心砖砌成的墙上。“左脚脚腕。”  
雅科夫蹲到他面前，小心翼翼地脱下他的滑冰鞋。直到现在，尤里都没有仔细看过一眼他的伤。它看上去不大乐观。  
“我的天啊，孩子，这里已经紫了！伤了多久了？”尤里没有回答。  
“你就这么滑的吗？”雅科夫继续问道，他的嗓门更大了，“你难道就他妈的带着这么严重的脚伤滑的自由滑吗？”  
“我做到了，不是吗？”  
尤里已经习惯了雅科夫生气的模样，他看惯了他满两通红的样子，也听惯了他生气或者啰嗦的时候对他吼的粗话。但这回尤里是第一次看到雅科夫生气到了极点，这让他浑身发冷。  
“我们得去做一下核磁共振扫描。”  
“雅科夫——”  
“我对天发誓，尤拉其卡，你要是敢不听我的，我会亲自让你退出大奖赛！”  
他掏出手机，在屏幕上戳了几下，大概是叫了一辆出租车。“你他妈的脑子里想什么呢？你不能带伤比赛！”  
“我没事，老爷爷！既然我能拿到银牌——”  
“去他妈的奖牌。尤里，你可能会落下终身损伤！”雅科夫怒吼说，“我们不是为了惩罚扭伤的选手才不让你上冰场，我们这么做是因为滑冰既消耗体力又危险，你可能会肌腱撕裂，以后就永远走不了路了！”  
尤里紧紧攥住长凳边缘，双目灼热地燃烧着。当然，他心里清楚得很。  
雅科夫显然叫完了出租车，他将手机收在一边，严肃地对尤里说：“下不为例。”  
尤里避开了他的目光，说道：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“别扯犊子了，你心里清楚我在说什么。你以为我没注意到这种自残式的循环吗？”  
“我没有——”  
“闭嘴，尤拉，让我把话说完。”  
尤里呲牙咧嘴地将他的俄罗斯队夹克衫拉得更紧。  
“你从长古津回来之后就开始这样了。你一开始什么都不在乎，后来又什么都操心。一提到比赛，你就毫无节制。尤里，这样有害健康，你不该用这样的方法取胜。”  
“那我也不可能退赛！”尤里大吼道，“如果我告诉你我扭伤了，你不会让我上冰场，这种事绝对不可能发生！”  
“尤里，我的天啊，你才十五岁！你还有很多个赛季！”  
“我不在乎以后的赛季，我只在乎这个赛季！”尤里的嗓门越来越大。“我要打破维克托的记录，打败炸猪排盖饭，在我第一个成人组赛季里拿到金牌，不然的话还比什么赛？”  
“你到底明不明白？你这个傻孩子。滑冰不仅仅是为了当第一！”  
“对我来说就是这样！”尤里站起来，强调他说的话，结果这么做不是个明智的选择。他只穿着一只滑冰鞋，于是他的重心偏离了，身体重重地往受伤的脚踝倒去。  
痛苦的呻吟声在喉咙撕裂开来，他控制不住地向前倒去。雅科夫立刻抓住了他，双手将他扛起来。  
“不——把——把我放下来——！”  
雅科夫没有听。尽管尤里不停地打他，一直抗议，他还是把他扛出了走廊，从挤满了双人滑选手的大堂正中央穿过，那群人绝对他妈的把他发紫的脚踝看得一清二楚，最终他们走到了前厅，等待出租车。  
令人尴尬的寂静无情而沉重地降临在他们之间。窗外烟雾朦胧的街道上挤满了汽车、行人和骑自行车的人。尤里把头别过去，用后脑勺对着雅科夫。他这么做不是为了掩盖他正在流泪的脸颊，而是因为雅科夫惹恼了他，看着他只会让他更愤怒。  
“尤里，”教练最终说道，他的愤怒已然消解成了一种乏善可陈的悲伤，“我和你的母亲保证过要好好照顾你，你现在这样，我不能那么做。”  
尤里的喉咙紧绷起来，但他的怒火仍然没有熄灭，坚决保持沉默。

***

他的脚踝及时康复了。其实一开始，伤势并没有那么严重，尤里本来可以告诉他的。前往巴塞罗那之前，他还有整整三个礼拜的时间。唯有尤里不再过劳，雅科夫才会同意让他继续参加比赛。  
他不训练的时间越长，独自思考的也时间越长，他的世界就会变得更加昏暗，更加渺小。从早上起床到吃东西，再到躲着他讨厌的粉丝，一切都开始变得像家务琐事。当人们看着他的时候，他便装出他们所期待的样子，但当人们没有看着他的时候，他的面具就会卸下来，显露出一副没有隐藏任何事物的面孔——只不过是一副曾经的尤里的空壳罢了。  
尤里甚至不知道他为什么不再感到悲伤，不知道“悲伤”这个词是否用得恰当，也弄不清楚悲伤是否重要。当他不把全身心都投入到滑冰中去的时候，他不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己在做什么。  
至少，巴塞罗那还不错，尤里喜欢西班牙语的呢喃声和城市里闪烁的金色光芒。或许，倘若他能找回快乐的感觉，他会更喜欢这里。  
然后，在一个平淡无奇的日子里，发生了一件出人意料的事。

***

尤里•普利赛提有着看过一眼就再也无法忘记的战士的眼神。  
这他妈的到底是什么意思？  
这太荒唐了。这句话甚至都讲不通，真的。它——好吧，太令人意想不到了。  
有关奥塔别克的一切都出人意料。什么样的花样滑冰运动员才会在千里之外的他乡，骑着摩托车绕着城市四处逛呢？不过，更有趣的一个问题或许是，什么样的花滑运动员愿意和他做朋友呢？  
他完全没有做过这样的打算，但是一天剩下的时间里，尤里一直在和他玩。他没有料到这样的事，但当他投入到彼此的交谈之中时，他们仿佛就是流沙。时光如流水般从他指间迅速划过，当他们意识到的时候，已经是夜晚时分，巴塞罗那的街道在窗外闪烁着金色的光辉。  
“等等，”尤里说，“那次的饺子。”  
奥塔别克诧异地看着他。  
“是你，对不对？”他问道，“你给我的饺子。在莫斯科的时候。”  
过了一段时间，他的脸上才闪现出承认的迹象。  
“哇，”他答道，“想不到你竟然还记得。”  
“我当然记得，”尤里撇嘴笑着说，“你不可能忘掉那样的饺子。”  
他笑了。那个笑容融化了尤里所有的利刺。“那是我妈妈的秘方。”他解释道。  
“我记得，”尤里说，“那天糟透了，它让我好了起来。”  
他把头侧过去。尤里突然发现自己脸红了，他因坦白了一件如此琐碎却又十分隐私的小事而感到难为情。他无意识地搅拌起咖啡。  
“好极了。”片刻沉默后，奥塔别克说。尤里抬起头，只见对方脸上又绽出了笑容。“这就是我为什么要包饺子。那时候，我也不知道为什么，你总是看上去很难过。”  
尤里不知道该说什么回应对方，于是他什么也没说。奥塔别克一直在说话。  
“就好像，在你光鲜亮丽的外表下，藏着什么破碎的东西。我觉得我只是那么理解的，然后我想给你送饺子，帮你好起来。”  
尤里惊讶地大笑起来。然后他突然意识到，他有多久没有放声大笑了？——几个星期？还是几个月？  
“我没有想过我的一天会这样过去。”尤里坦白说。  
“那么我很荣幸我能让你的一天变得不那么平淡无奇。”奥塔别克说道。听到他的话，尤里的内心深处的某个地方暖意盎然。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴塞罗那的未竟之吻来了！虽然他俩没有亲上，但是超甜！
> 
> 精彩导读：  
> “你太不可思议了。”奥塔别克气喘吁吁地感叹道。  
> 尤里想要回应他什么，譬如“我已经不记得我上次这么开心是什么时候了”，或者“你是我遇到过最让我惊叹的人”，亦或是“要是我们接下来的三十秒里不接吻的话，我可能会疯掉”。

尤里看来，在大奖赛决赛结束前，他有三次亲吻奥塔别克•阿尔京的机会，但不知怎么地，尽管他之前从未像这次一样如此渴望做某件事，他还是让这三次机会全溜走了。  
第一次尤里没能亲吻到他时，是在他们相遇两天后。尤里觉得在短暂的相处时光中，他们仿佛已经认识了许多年。对他而言，了解奥塔别克是他有生以来做过最容易的事。奥塔别克总能不断地带给他惊喜，并且从来不会令他失望。  
尤里了解到，例如，他的父亲其实就是奥林匹克运动员萨比尔•阿尔京，尤里尴尬了整整十分钟，十分夸张地向奥塔别克称赞他父亲1992年无与伦比的自由滑节目，他打破了当时的世界纪录，十年后才被维克托所超越。尽管奥塔别克知道，他显然知道，他可是他的儿子，尤里还是忍不住对他兴奋地夸赞。奥塔别克倾听尤里的滑稽的独白时，全程都微笑着。他说他在九岁时，极其疯狂地用八个小时把他所有的冰上节目在油管上都看完了，哪怕许多年过去了，他还是那么光彩夺目。  
“我简直不敢相信我竟然没想到！”尤里终于说道。在过去的二十分钟里，他们一起在附近的公园慢跑。显然，尤里不能一边谈论花样滑冰一边慢跑，他们不得不放慢速度。“我是说，那是一位姓阿尔京的哈萨克滑冰运动员，我应该马上就想到的!”  
“没事的。”奥塔别克大笑说，然后他们在附近的一把长椅前停下来，他们可以在那儿做几个跑后拉伸动作。“我一直在尽力避开出身给我带来的特权。”  
“你爸爸教你滑冰吗？”  
“他教过，”奥塔别克说，他将一只脚放在长椅上，身体前倾，“我最早的记忆可以追溯到儿时家乡的滑冰场上。”  
“太酷了。”尤里说，但说完马上就后悔了，但奥塔别克只是笑着看着他。“你崇拜一个人的样子很可爱。”他戏弄道。  
尤里的脸颊开始烫起来，他做了一个完整的前驱，这样做既可拉伸他的肌腱，也可以遮掩他的脸红。“闭嘴吧。”他对着自己的小腿小声说。  
“他在我很小的时候就去世了，”奥塔别克继续说道，“九岁或者十岁的时候。因为那次事故的并发症。”  
一开始，尤里不知道他的话意味着什么，但从奥塔别克的用词来看，他应该能想到的。当他开始在他的记忆中搜寻时，奥塔别克解释道：  
“在2008年的大奖赛上。”  
尤里猛然意识到了什么。“噢，”他说，然后接着说道，“噢，噢，我想起来了，对不起，我本来应该——”“没事的。”  
尤里从前屈的动作起身。奥塔别克坐在了长椅上，从腰带的夹子上拽下一瓶水，大口喝了起来。尤里认出了他脸上的表情。每当有人提起母亲时，他也会露出同样的表情。  
尤里坐到了他的身边。奥塔别克无声地把水瓶递给他，尤里感激地喝了几口。  
“那次意外之后，我有一段时间没有滑冰，”他说道，“很长一段时间都没有。我十四岁才加入青少年组。”  
尤里能想得到。  
“我告诉我妈我想去训练营的时候，她非常生气。我觉得她永远都把滑冰和我爸的死联想到一起了。她仍然没有完全原谅我参加竞赛。”  
“这是你骨子里的。”尤里说，他觉得这是一个足够中立的回答。  
“抱歉，”奥塔别克说，他用另一只手揉搓着侧脸，“我是不是说的太多了？”  
尤里笑着说：“完全没有。”  
奥塔别克犹豫了片刻，说道：“你还记不记得那天——那会儿刚入春，我记得，在复活节假期之前——你在休息的时候大喊你的母亲去世了？”  
尤里什么也没有说，但他的脸上已经给出了一个回答。  
“我第一天的时候就注意到了你，但我觉得那次是我第一回想要了解你。听起来有点疯狂，但我真的希望我也能像你那么做。我想冲别人大吼我的父亲去世了。”  
他无法想象奥塔别克，那样温柔缄默的一个人，冲别人大吼的样子，但他没有把想法说出来。  
“人们得知这件事后，总是一个反应。先是惊讶，然后是同情，再说些愚蠢的客套话。”奥塔别克叹口气说，向后靠向长椅，“并且你总是得傻站着，冲他们微笑，感谢他们关心，无论你多不想这么做。我想像你一样吼出来。”  
尤里向后靠了靠，更充分地倚在长椅上。另一边有一个年长的男人在喂一群鸽子，尤里不得不悄悄靠近奥塔别克，给这个陌生人一点空间。  
“好吧，在这种事上这么做值得，”尤里说，“但我觉得我应该向你学习。我可能吼的有点太多了。”  
奥塔别克咧嘴笑了。他的手臂伸到长凳上面，尤里忽然感到奥塔别克二头肌的热量压迫着他的背部。他突然发现两人之间的距离已经非常，非常近了，他的心跳才刚刚慢下来，现在又开始加速。  
“我也是遗传了我爸的滑冰基因。”尤里说，他希望转移一下话题可以缓和一下紧张的气氛和多余的心跳。  
“嗯？”  
“他之前不是花滑运动员。他是专业的冰球运动员，至少爷爷是这么告诉我的。他在我学走路的时候就死了。我根本都不记得他了。”  
奥塔别克轻声哼了一下。  
“显然，他喜欢大叫和打人，也打我妈。他在溜冰场上打了一架，结果把眼睛弄瞎了，再也不能打球了。然后一切从这里变得更无聊——他开始抑郁、酗酒、经济不稳定，然后更抑郁、酗酒，最终死于一场惨烈的车祸。”  
“听上去像个混球。”奥塔别克说。  
尤里情不自禁地大笑起来。“没错，他就是个混球。”  
“不过，他至少给这个世界带来了一块珍宝。”他微笑着说。尤里过了一会儿才反应过来奥塔别克说的是他。  
奥塔别克的话让他更加局促不安，尽管他不愿承认。  
尤里很少被人赞美。欣赏他的人都觉得他已经了解了自己的长处，的确如此。所以，听到如此直白又甜蜜的话语——好吧，尤里也不知道该如何形容。但它是与众不同的，它使他的内心缠绕起来。  
正如同他反应过来自己得到了称赞一样，尤里发现奥塔别克正半睁着眼睛望着他，他橄榄色的肌肤的边缘闪耀着从他身后洒下来的金色阳光，如果尤里再靠近一点点,他可能就可以亲吻他。  
但是他没有那么做，奥塔别克也向前方看去。在走回酒店的路上，尤里不停地踹他自己。

***

尤里第二次没能亲吻到他时，他站在凌晨三点的冰场上。“真不敢相信你竟然能让咱们进去。”奥塔别克说。  
“我偷到了狗仔队的媒体通行证。”尤里咧嘴笑着回答。他把滑冰鞋的鞋带绑好。“来吧，我想看看你的短节目。”  
“打探敌情？”奥塔别克猜测说。  
“没错。”尤里答道，两人一同大笑了起来。  
“不过说实话，我要被我的短节目烦死了。”奥塔别克叹口气说。他将运动裤的裤腿掖在滑冰鞋里，然后身体坐直，又叹了口气，说道：“我还挺喜欢我的自由滑节目的，我最初为短节目选的曲子被否决了。”  
“呃。”尤里最讨厌这种事了。“你的教练吗？”  
“其实，是我妈。我本来想依照我爸1996年打破世界纪录的那个曲目改编的——”  
“《薛拉沙德》（注1）！”尤里笔直地坐在长凳上脱口而出。“那个双人滑？我的天，惊艳全场！”  
奥塔别克咧嘴笑着说：“你看了？”  
“看？我都记住了！”尤里夸赞道，“天呐，后半部分的托举——简直天才！”  
“我本来想用同一首曲子滑，”奥塔别克说，“但我告诉了我妈之后，她就——”  
奥塔别克长吁一口气。尤里脸上的微笑抽搐了一下，接下来逐渐消失。  
“这糟透了。”尤里只能想出来这句话来说。  
“嗯。”奥塔别克同意道。  
“你……”  
尤里牙齿咬着下嘴唇。奥塔别克有些惊讶地望着他。  
“你想不想现在听着这首曲子滑一下？”  
奥塔别克疑惑地皱起眉头，问道：“什么？”  
“我手机里有这首曲子，”尤里说罢，将手机从帽衫口袋里掏出来，“我说了，我把整个节目都记住了。如果你想的话，我们可以……”  
尤里似乎真的词穷了，一阵紧张的情绪忽然向他袭来。瞬间，他的脑海里塞满了成千上万个理由来证明这个点子糟糕透了。一开始它就太莽撞了，再说了，奥塔别克像他一样把整个节目滴水不漏地记住的可能性有多大？更别提……  
“你觉得你能做上抛动作吗？”奥塔别克问道，他的话将尤里拽回了现实。尤里心跳加速，脸上绽出了大大的笑容。“那你能做上举动作吗？”  
“我敢肯定，我每天卧推的重量都跟你差不多。”  
“那好，一会儿你可得说到做到，阿尔京。”尤里说，然后站起来。奥塔别克露齿而笑，跟随他一起走上冰场。  
尤里把耳机从插口拔下来，将手机的音量调到最大。他把手机放到了帽衫前面的口袋里，他们可以听到音乐通过衣服的布料传来。  
奥塔别克双手搂住尤里的腰，刹那间，尤里沉溺在一股强烈的交织着懊悔和期盼的情感之中。他来不及思索到底是怎么回事，只过了片刻之后，《薛拉沙德》的第一组激动人心的和弦开始在冰场轻轻回荡，他们舞动起来。  
乐章时而华丽，时而婉转，浪漫至极，独具匠心地编舞与乐曲每处流露出的情感完美结合在一起。他们一同滑行，步伐交替、捻转，奥塔别克抬起尤里的大腿，使他在低空旋转，尤里的心脏在胸膛怦怦跳动。  
尤里做燕式旋转时，被举过奥塔别克的肩膀，他感到头晕目眩。他们分开后同步做三周跳时，他恍然若失。当他们重新聚在一起做过度动作时，他全身上下充盈着活力，他感到激动万分，兴高采烈。  
一切都趣味盎然。和奥塔别克一起滑冰，尤里十分快乐。他几乎都要忘记了滑冰原来可以让他如此开心。奥塔别克将他向上抛出几乎八英尺到空中飞舞时，他觉得自己身轻如燕。尤里以完美无瑕的三周跳着陆，仿佛这是史上最容易的事情。  
在最终的第三乐章，曲调逐渐变得宏大起来，令人神魂颠倒。奥塔别克的双手扶住他的腰部，他的呼吸紧贴尤里的脸颊。奥塔别克带动他向后降落时，尤里感觉自己无法喘息，他的手指轻轻刷过冰面。  
一曲结束，两人气喘吁吁地紧紧相拥在一起，默不作声。尤里的手机开始播放轻柔温馨的钢琴旋律。  
两人近在咫尺，尤里无法承受这种感觉。奥塔别克身上散发着薄荷香波和香菜的味道，尤里想要用手指揽住他的发丝亲吻他，直到地老天荒。  
“你太不可思议了。”奥塔别克气喘吁吁地感叹道。  
尤里想要回应他什么，譬如“我已经不记得我上次这么开心是什么时候了”，或者“你是我遇到过最让我惊叹的人”，亦或是“要是我们接下来的三十秒里不接吻的话，我可能会疯掉”。  
但是他哪句也没说，他也没有亲吻奥塔别克。与此同时，他们两个同时退开了，因某些他们两人都说不清道不明的事情犹豫不前，惴惴不安。尤里整整后半夜十分憎恨自己。

***

尤里第三次没能亲吻奥塔别克时，大奖赛已经结束了，尤里获得了优胜。  
他打破了维克托的世界纪录。他打败了炸猪排盖饭。他在他的成人组首秀摘下了金牌。尤里恰恰获得了他想要取得的成就，这与他先前的自我毁灭毫无关联。  
“尤里。”媒体采访之后，他们在大堂看到了彼此，奥塔别克叫住了他，立即将他揽入臂弯。“天呐，尤里，你真的太不可思议了。”  
他们还穿着表演自由滑时的服装。尤里紧紧地抱住他。  
“你太完美了，”他说道，“无可挑剔，我有生以来从未见过这么好的自由滑。”  
尤里将他搂得更紧，把脸埋在奥塔别克的喉结处。  
“贝卡，我……”  
天啊，他觉得自己要哭出来了。又来了。在冰场中央泣不成声已经够糟的了。振作起来，普利赛提，打起精神。  
“谢谢你。”尤里沙哑地说，他将二人的距离拉开一些，凝视着奥塔别克。“谢我？”奥特别克重复说。“到底为了什么？”  
“谢谢你为我……”  
这会不会是陈词滥调（注2）？尤里想要说，但没有开口。谢谢你为我做的一切！  
他无法将说不出口的话语逼出喉咙。尤里清楚，奥塔别克几个小时之后就要回阿拉木图了。他知道，要是他现在不说点什么的话，他或许就再也鼓不起勇气了。  
“尤拉？”  
尤里知道他渐渐走出抑郁的过程中不是形影单只。他知晓他的表演并没有像独自一人训练拼搏时那般完美无瑕。他明白从两周前奥塔别克走进他生活的那一刻起，他开始捡拾他丢弃在冰场外的属于自己的碎片。他真的无法让奥塔别克就这么飞回哈萨克斯坦，他一定要，一定要——  
尤里瞬间鼓起勇气，紧紧攥住奥塔别克上衣的领子，把他拽的近一些，然后——  
“尤拉！”  
——尤里的心脏差点要抽搐了。  
他猛地转身，看到了他的爷爷，他在隔离带外面挤过拥挤的人群，记者和粉丝，愤怒地冲保安挥舞着亲友通行证，后者把他拦了下来。  
尤里回头看了一下奥塔别克，他的双唇仍然分离着，满脸潮/红。  
尤里没有再次亲吻他。他又一次憎恨自己没有做到，这次恨得更彻底。  
那一晚，他飞回了莫斯科，似乎把自己的一部分落在了巴塞罗那。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1:薛拉沙德：《天方夜谭》中波斯王之妻，据说她在一千零一夜间每晚讲有趣的故事给国王听，以免杀身之祸。  
> 注2: 此处原文是Isn't it obvious？  
>  忽然想起来文章的标题是anything but obvious，我一直没有解释为什么译为“我终将不会泯然于众生”  
>  obvious在本文的语境下并非是“明显的”，这个词还有另一种释义为 not interesting, new or showing imagination; unnecessary because it is clear to everyone（摘自牛津词典）  
>  文章第一次出现obvious这个词是在第一章尤里的母亲去世时的遗言里的“be anything but obvious”，母亲希望尤里能够出人头地，不要碌碌无为。后文多次提到过obvious这个词，它可谓是影响着尤里的生活，最明显的就是尤里哪怕自毁也要在冰场上出彩。这个词同时也贯穿了奥尤的感情线，我大概会在完结后详细解释。译这个标题的时候纠结了好几天，没事就在想，有天忽然灵光一现，脑中蹦出一句“泯然众人矣”，只要接受了九年义务教育，大概都知道方仲永的故事，我觉得这么译也不算太文言，于是就取了这个标题。


	5. Chapter 5

倒不是说尤里就这样回归了过往的生活——回到平淡无奇的日子。尤里离开家前往莫斯科，很多时候，他的整个世界风平浪静。  
赛季已经结束了，而俄罗斯依旧是冬天，积雪在脚下嘎吱作响，他和爷爷打开坐落于小山丘上破旧的小屋的大门，从门口蹒跚而过。冰雪覆盖了整座房子，仿佛马上要将它冻住，房屋的一切布置还和爷爷动身前往巴塞罗那之前一模一样。熟悉的气味和久远的回忆浮现在尤里的脑海里，它们不再令他痛苦不堪，却也没有波动他的情绪。  
“我们或许可以搬家了。”门关上的那一刻，尤里第一句想要说的话就是这个，爷爷开始跺脚，将鞋底的积雪清理干净。  
“嗯？”  
“用奖金，”他进一步解释说，将帽子摘下，“从青少组的比赛开始，我已经付清了雅科夫的教练费。我们可以用大奖赛的奖金搬到别的地方去......”  
尤里凝视着四周。墙角的墙纸已然剥落，天花板上裂出了一条缝，冰雪融化的日子里会有雪水渗下来。房子里冬天时十分寒冷，夏天却十分酷热，尤里偶然路过母亲的旧卧室时，他会闻到一股她曾经用的香水的味道，一天剩下的时间里仿佛就要在眼泪里度过。  
“我也不知道，”尤里说，“搬到某个地方就好，可能是莫斯科吧。我们现在负担得起了，我们也不必继续给安东舅舅添麻烦。”  
爷爷皱着眉头看着他，然后视线转移到过度拥挤的小客厅，仿佛他是第一次参观这里。  
“我不确定，尤拉，”他说道，“这里承载了很多回忆。”  
“可能确实承载了太多回忆。”尤里同意说，他将鞋底大部分稀松的积雪甩掉后，立马抖掉夹克衫。  
“你妈妈在这里长大，”爷爷继续说道，“你也在这里长大，学走路，学滑冰。”  
“爷爷，我们不用把回忆也丢掉。”  
不过，他看起来不太坚定，而且时差反应过于强烈，尤里不想继续和爷爷争下去了。”随便吧，“片刻沉默后，他说道，“我去洗澡了，然后就睡觉。”  
“用我叫你起来吃午饭吗？”  
“最好调整回俄罗斯时间吧。”尤里答道，他迈着沉重的脚步，一次跨越两级摇晃的台阶。  
他的猫蜷缩在他的床中央。尤里脸上泛起微笑，将书包摘掉放在门旁，一把将她抱起来，然后猛地躺倒在床上，把猫安置在肚子上。他的房间极小，与其说是一间卧室，不如说更像一间衣帽间，天花板中央已经下凹，房间的窗户用强力胶布封起，以抵挡屋外的严寒。整个房间看上去像是尤里生命中某处截然不同的，更加痛苦的节点留下的遗迹。  
他将手伸向帽衫口袋，掏出手机。手机里显示了几条粉丝发来的推特私信，ins的一个标签，还有奥塔别克发来的短信。他先马上划开了那条信息。  
 **回到莫斯科之后告诉我一声**  
尤里一定是在机场的时候没听到铃响声。他开始敲击键盘。  
他敲下 **我到家了 然后发了出去**  
然后又发了一条 **航班贼他妈漫长，到家之后他妈的冻死我 操**  
过了几秒钟，信息的状态从“已发送”变成了“已阅读 09：22”。然后—— **要是你讨厌冷天，那现在住在俄罗斯可真是选错时间了**  
尤里咧嘴笑了，回了一个便便的表情。接着，他将手机扔在床上，视线移回天花板。  
他已经开始想念奥塔别克了，距上一次见他过了才不到一天的时间。他们之前在巴塞罗那聚在一起时的回忆飞赴闪过他的脑海，他双手紧紧握住奥塔别克的二头肌，心脏怦怦跳动，仿佛要跃出肋骨。  
尤里叹了一口气，将手机再次拿起，只见三个小圆点一个紧随一个地闪着，说明奥塔别克在输入什么。尤里等待着。  
小圆点消失了。  
瞬间之后它们再次出现。  
接着又消失了。  
尤里紧皱眉头。他想不明白为什么奥塔别克又不打了，尤里正想方设法控制自己不去想他到底是如何差一点就冲上去吻他。  
然后他打开ins,发布了一张猫咪睡在他肚子上的图片（#catsofinstagram #thismotherfucker），接着阅览了成百上千条粉丝发的全为大写字母的评论来转移他的注意力，最终他去洗了澡，然后进入梦乡。

***

时光以它仅有的方式流逝着：一开始缓慢地向前推进，然后瞬间消逝。  
冬天终于结束了，寒气从他们摇摇欲坠的天花板的缝隙中渗下来，其他的时日里安宁地顺着排水管道流下来。尤里和爷爷终于达成了共识，他们或许可以搬到莫斯科，但他们谁也没有真的翻阅房地产的信息。  
在春日明媚的清晨，尤里醒来后可以从家里一眼望到那片小池塘，它已经解冻了，哪怕在阳光的反射到明亮刺眼的境地，他母亲的墓碑也能尽收眼底。尤里每天都想着要去看看，但没能真正地付诸行动。  
多数日子里，他用Skype和奥塔别克短信聊天，他们聊天的频率比他设想的合适的频率要高得多，哪怕在朋友之间亦是如此。奥塔别克会给他发令人叹为观止的阿拉木图的风景照，他家背后华丽的花园的照片，他母亲为他做的丰盛的早餐的图片，还有快递送达的新滑冰鞋的相片。他们几乎一直在说要在赛季开始前见面，但他们谁都没有做出实质的安排或是买票。  
一直如此，直到有一天——  
 **9月24号？**  
那天早上，尤里眯着眼在他手机上看到的第一条消息便是这个。他拽出充电线，躺回床上，用手指划开短信应用。  
他只回了一个 **？** 。  
过了几分钟，他正在刷牙的时候收到了答复。  
 **来看你。反正我妈那一整周都在迪拜出差。**  
尤里大吃一惊，牙刷还放在口中。他用牙齿叼着它，敲出一句回复的话。  
 **真的？**  
 **嗯，那个时间合适吗？** 奥塔别克答道。  
尤里不在乎口腔卫生了，将嘴里的牙膏吐出来，迅速翻开他的日历。他三号有一场俄罗斯电视台的采访，不过看起来，九月后半月非常清闲。  
 **嗯，当然可以** 尤里回复道，胸口涌出一阵兴奋。 **我查一下航班，然后告诉你。到时来接我？**  
 **没问题** ，他回复说，冲着手机眉开眼笑，他高兴到甚至忘了薄荷正渐渐灼烧着他的下巴。 **等不及了！**  
三个小圆点冲着尤里眨了一会儿眼，然后消失，接着又重新出现，最后还是消失了。这样的情况总是发生，尤里已经习惯。他立即漱漱口，然后跑到楼下的厨房，把这个好消息告诉爷爷。  
“太好了！”爷爷拍拍尤里的肩膀。“是时候让我见见你男朋友了。”  
“爷爷！”尤里说，他的声音有点太大了，并且非常尖利。“他不是——我们没有！”  
“哦，你们没在一起吗？”他抿了一口咖啡，十分淡定。“好吧，是我误会了。”  
尤里尝试着继续表现出生气的样子，但实在是太难了。他真的马上就能见他了，就在赛季开始前。尽管只过去了差不多六个月，尤里却感觉十分漫长。  
奥塔别克终于定下了时间，给尤里回复了短信： **尤拉，很期待见到你** 他接着发了一个猫咪的表情。尤里咬着嘴唇，努力控制住上扬的嘴角。

***

整个八月，兴奋之情渐渐满溢出来，到九月底，尤里心中却充满了恐惧。  
要是奥塔别克讨厌这里怎么办？如果他真的讨厌这里，尤里也不会责怪他。这里是莫斯科最糟糕的郊区，位于一个十分偏僻的地方，而且他们的房子又小又破。在这里没有什么可以做的，就算在城镇上亦是如此，除非你喜欢肮脏的酒吧以及前苏联时期的古董。  
他有几次想要给奥塔别克发短信，撒谎说他家被烧毁了，或者有什么其他的状况发生了，但事到如今，为时已晚。他已经买了票，什么都无法改变。  
尽管尤里精神高度紧张地在机场大厅等候，当他第一眼看到了转角处那一头熟悉的头发，他的双脚从瓷砖上弹了起来——  
“贝卡！”  
他一跃而起，冲过人群，撞倒了几名通勤者，然后飞过去狠狠地抱住了他。他能听到的只有气喘吁吁的呼气声，尽管他滚动的行李箱在地板上哐啷哐啷地响着，他还是勉强控制住自己。  
“尤里，”他大笑着说，“哇，嗨。”  
“见到你真是太好了！”尤里感叹说，退回到刚刚可以看着他的距离，与此同时，他们似乎都发现了同一件事：  
“你长高了，”奥塔别克说，“而且......”  
他的视线向下扫过尤里的身体。  
“没错，”尤里说，“青春期突袭我，把我打倒，然后偷走我的腰包。”  
据他爷爷估计，从大奖赛前到现在，他差不多长了有四英寸，几乎都长在了腿上。他任由他的头发生长，更多的是因为不想花那么长时间开车到莫斯科理发。他的头发已经快要擦过他的肩胛骨了。  
“而且你的头发也长了。”  
“嗯，”他答道，不太能意识到自己脸上的表情是什么样。  
至于奥塔别克，他的身高没有太大变化，但更加强壮了。他的肩膀比尤里记忆中宽了一些，他的胸膛看上去像是水桶的形状。  
他这个样子很好看。尤里努力不去想象他长在衬衫下又窄又长的V字型的黑色毛发。  
“你看起来很精神。”奥塔别克说，语气似乎十分愉悦。  
“谢谢，我是说，你也是。”  
就在这时，奥塔别克的半边嘴向上翘起，露出一个得意的笑容，尤里的身体融到了他的鞋子里。

***

“这里有点小，也有点破，”房子进入视野后，尤里立即说道，“我和爷爷一直说要搬家，但是......”  
尤里将老旧的，咯吱作响，年久失修的大众汽车停好，它发出来的声音听起来非常像是松了一口气。尤里解开安全带，从车里爬了出来。  
“你是在这里长大的吗？”奥塔别克吃惊地问道。  
“嗯，”尤里并不是很骄傲地答道，“自我有记忆起就一直穷的要死。”  
“那你是怎么付雅科夫教练费的？”  
“我从开始参加比赛后就用奖金付钱。”他径直向前门走去，将锁打开。  
“我们签了一份特殊的协议。我现在依然有些震惊，我竟然能有机会得到专业训练。”  
“哇。”奥塔别克给了一个中立的答复。他们进入门厅，一侧是老旧的楼梯，另一侧是幽闭的客厅。  
“我家实际上没有客房，不过......”  
尤里开始上楼，奥塔别克跟随他的脚步。在走廊尽头，紧贴亚麻柜的地方，立着这座房子里唯一一扇紧闭的门，首先因为他的母亲对猫过敏，其次是因为敞开它会让人十分痛苦。  
它现在已经打扫干净用作客房，床单已经清洗干净，床罩上的灰尘已被掸除。  
大部分私人照片已经塞在了梳妆台下的抽屉里,尤里一点儿也不喜欢干这种活儿。这间房间很小,布满了灰尘,但总体还算说得过去。  
奥塔别克瞬间就明白了，当然，他一点都不傻。“这之前是你母亲的房间吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他看起来。”  
尤里会意地点点头，说：“就好像被遗弃了许多年，最近才变得可以住人？嗯，因为之前就是那样的，普利赛提家的人一直就是这么做的，而不是为此悲伤。”  
“听上去不太合理。”奥塔别克说。  
尤里耸耸肩，说：“确实。”  
奥塔别克把背包安置在床头，笑着说：“不过，它已经满足我的需求了。”  
“等你收拾好了，我爷爷也睡醒了，咱们可以开车去莫斯科，”他说道，倚着门柱，咧嘴笑着，“在他妈的这个小破城市没啥可干的。”  
“晚饭也不吃吗？”奥塔别克问道，“我不介意尝一尝正宗的俄罗斯皮罗什基。”尤里笑了。  
“我想告诉你一些我爷爷的好消息。”

***

再次和贝卡聚在一起的感觉正如尤里迫切希望的那样美妙而简单。  
倘若他对尤里破旧不堪的家感到不适（尤里知道奥塔别克家境优渥），他也能出于礼貌不表露出来。他讲究礼仪，沉默寡言，于是尤里的爷爷立即理所当然地对他产生了好感（尽管尤里得忍受爷爷的坏话，“尤拉其卡，你为什么不和这位迷人的年轻人约会。”）。但或许最好的事情是他从来没能细致地逛过莫斯科，于是尤里带他去的每一个地方都是新奇迷人的，他马上会发布到ins上。  
“我很荣幸你喜欢这座城市。”尤里说道，冲他咧嘴笑着，奥塔别克正仔细挑选着适合圣巴西尔大教堂的滤镜。  
“我真的很喜欢。“他回答道，最终选择了朱诺滤镜（#stbasils #moscow #wow）。“我很后悔之前在训练营的时候没能好好逛逛这里。”  
“现在也为时不晚。”尤里可以看到仅仅过了几秒就暴涨的点赞数。奥塔别克有很多忠实的粉丝，尤里总会暗自嫉妒他们要比他自己的粉丝更加成熟，更加懂礼貌。  
“不过我也不介意稍微逛逛你住的小镇。”奥塔别克将手机塞回口袋。  
“我跟你保证，真么什么好看的。”  
“什么也没有？”  
“我是说，只有一家典当行，”尤里不确定地说，“还有一家早上八点营业的卖劣质伏特加的酒吧。说实话，我讨厌它的每一个地方。”  
“那为什么不搬家呢？”奥塔别克问道。尤里叹了口气，向大教堂的围栏倚去。  
“实话说，我也不知道，”他答道，“我想搬家，我们也能搬。大奖赛的奖金除了滚利息之外一点都他妈的没花，但是......”  
“......但是你们放不下这一切。”奥塔别克猜测说。“我们太无聊了，是不是？”尤里叹息道。  
接下来，奥塔别克伸出手，抚过尤里的发丝，他的心脏颤抖了一下。他凝视着奥塔别克，他正微笑着。  
“关于你的一切都不会无聊。”他说。  
尤里意识到他已经完全不记得他们十秒以前在谈论的内容了，他感觉整个宇宙在奥塔别克的指尖划过他发间时创生，然后毁灭。  
“我......”尤里开口道，但说到一半又放弃了。  
“其实，关于你的一切以及你的人生都是非凡的，于是当你遇到了一件简单的小事，面对像悲伤一样直白的情绪时，你平日里的招数都用不上了。毕竟，悲伤只是件小事，缓解悲伤需要的是简单的方法。”  
尤里忘记了该如何表达语言，奥塔别克的脸上闪过一丝担忧和疑虑。“我，啊，”他说，将手松开，“抱歉，我是不是该停闭嘴了——”  
尤里觉得自己要晕过去似的。他从来没有感受过比奥塔别克抚过他发丝的手更美好的事物了。  
“听好了，尤拉，”他继续说道，双手向下放到栅栏上，尤里看来，这简直白白荒废了一双完美的手，“我懂悲伤的感觉，我懂它是怎么让你变了，又怎么将你的活力还有你周围的事物全都吸干。唯一的解决办法——就是让你自己向前看。”  
尤里努力回到了谈话中。“向前看？你是觉得我还没向前看吗？”  
“我知道你还没有，”他说道，“你坐拥几百万卢布的奖金，但你还住在一间破旧的，你母亲曾经生活过的狭窄房屋。这些年过去，她的痕迹依旧无处不在。更不用说你每次来她的房间叫我吃饭的时候，你凝视着空荡荡的房间或是那把椅子或是抽屉的样子，就好像是你做了有生以来最痛苦的事。”  
莫名其妙地，尤里十分羞愧。他下巴垂到了胸膛，双手交叉在腹部。“我觉得我终究还是太平庸了。”  
“这不是平庸，尤拉，”他说，“这只是人性。父亲去世后，我也是如此。我有好几年的时间不能滑冰，因为总能想起他。对我来说，向前看就意味着回到冰场上，并不是说我完全忘记了痛苦，而是因为我找回了自己身上被悲伤夺走的那一部分。我......”  
奥塔别克叹了口气，他似乎不知道该继续说什么了。  
“我不知道这样说是否贴切。自我遇见你后，你每一天都拥有着战士的眼神——就好像你经历了太多苦难。我其实更希望能看到你开心的样子。”  
“你让我变得开心。”尤里在他意识到自己说了什么前，脱口而出。奥塔别克僵住了。  
“我......”他开口道，但声音又消失了。他低头看着尤里的眼神就好像他站在悬崖边缘。  
“或许你是对的。或许我该向前看了。或许应该先......”  
或许尤里只是在给自己找借口，因为他想要吻他，但感觉并非如此。  
“大奖赛那会儿，我整个人一团糟，”他说道，“我拼命训练，我拖着扭伤的脚踝上场，因为我已经走火入魔了——因为我心中的这个执念，我不想变得普通，没有新意，不完美——不想沦为平庸之辈。”  
“我很愤怒，很沮丧，几乎快要崩溃了，然后你就骑着你那辆该死的摩托忽然出现了，接着——”  
奥塔别克脸上的神情处于惊吓和饥/渴的两种状态之间。他修长的手指包裹住尤里紧紧握住的同一片栅栏，肌肤相碰，生出一股电流。  
“你非常聪明，有趣，你甚至在不经意间就让我想起了我到底为什么热爱滑冰，我可以陪你熬到凌晨三点，一起说些有的没的，而且我——”  
奥塔别克托着他的脸庞，亲吻了他。  
尤里手中紧紧握着的手机跌落到地上；手机的橡胶外壳使其毫发无损地弹到了人行道上。他双手揽住奥塔别克的颈部，热烈地回/吻他，就好像在弥补过去错失的时光，因为事实正是如此。  
他的双手向后移动，穿过他的发丝，双/唇微/微分/开。呼吸，舌头，牙齿，还有拂过发间的手，仿佛让尤里身上燃起了火焰。  
当他们分/开的时候，空气在颤抖，两人大口吸/取着被他们遗忘的氧气。  
倘若尤里之前想对他说什么，他已经完全不记得了。奥塔别克向前倾去，将额头贴在尤里的额头上。  
“你一直担忧自己会沦为平庸之辈。”他轻声说道。尤里再次吻了他。


End file.
